Vastaya/General
Vastayan Champions Other Related Champions * is the Aspect of the Moon that is searching for to help her people. * unknowingly encountered during his search for The Elixir of Uloa. * attacked in his Mega form during the hunters recent hunts. * fought along side vastaya, and against other vastayan tribes allied with Noxus during the Ionian invasion. * attacked the God-Willow, a sacred site of the Vastayashai'rei, leading to his eventual transformation into the Green-Father. * attacked and injured in their previous skirmishes. * , a human residing in Kumungu, is theorized to have diluted vastayan blood due to her shapeshifting ability. This has not been confirmed or disproven. * trains in the art of Wuju. * is a well known and respected seer among the vastaya. * fought against many vastaya during his campaigns in the Ionian invasion. * According to Xayah and Rakan, was given vastayan blood, but this is not in fact true. * has frequently attacked vastayan lands and taken some as prisoners. History The vastaya's origins can be traced back to a hidden corner of Ionia, to which a group of humans fled to escape Great Void War. There, these refugees came into contact with a tribe of intelligent shapeshifting creatures who were greatly in tune with the world's natural magic. These spiritual creatures, known as the Vastayashai'rei, welcomed the human refugees and eventually produced what Runeterrans now refer to as vastaya - a blanket classification for any number of species of chimeric creatures. Over time, the varied offshoots began to settle in different regions and naturally adopted different forms - , , even - according to the creatures which most embodied their strongest characteristics. Some of the Vastayashai'rei resided in the sacred grove of Omikayalan, the "Heart of the World". In its center stood the God-Willow. This massive tree, dripping with long gossamer leaves that shimmered with golden-green light, was of immense importance to both human Ionians and the vastayan people of the continent, which guarded the tree from anyone who wished it harm. Unfortunately, the tree was destroyed by an invading war party from the Freljord, its leader transformed by its natural energy into the being known as the . As time wore on and the vastayan bloodline spread throughout Runeterra, an interesting genetic aberration occurred: certain humans with very small amounts of vastayan heritage gained the ability to shapeshift. From the frozen Freljord to the darkest jungles of Runeterra, these shapeshifters can't maintain their animalistic forms for long, yet are still capable of harnessing some of their ancestral magic and change their shape. There is a very old treaty between specific tribes of Ionian vastaya and the humans, which deals with the sharing of natural magic. However in recent decades, post-Noxian Invasion, the vastaya have become increasingly unhappy and uncertain with the way humans are using magic. For instance, extremist groups like the Order of Shadows have begun consolidating power for their own purposes. The vastaya are, understandably, not pleased by this. Physiology : For more information, see Eduard Santangelo's Vastaya Field Journal. Vastaya are a group of sexually dimorphic races of various shapes and sizes. Their animalistic appearance depends on the location in which they adapted. However, disregarding distinctions between the tribes of land, sea, and air, there are three types of vastaya: * "Animal-like" vastaya resemble other animals, but are bipedal or otherwise mildly humanoid. * "Human-like" vastaya closely resemble humans, especially in terms of facial features, but still retain a modest level of animalistic elements: for instance, feline or foxlike ears, tails, or feathers. * Shapeshifters retain ether a human or animal appearance of their choosing, but they are able to shapeshift in and out of each form. Each type of vastaya greatly differs from the others in appearance and abilities, but they are all in tune with the natural magic of Runeterra to some degree. The race has far longer life spans than humans. Some have been said to live for thousands of years, while others, rumors and legends say, might be immortal. Races There are three main vastayan tribes (sea, landwalker, and sky) each with their own sub-tribes: ;Tribes of the Sea * Marai (fishlike; mermen; most notable member being ) * Makara ("carnivorous, ever-smiling") * Raylu ;Landwalker Tribes * Unknown humanoid foxes (includes ) * Fauhwoon (goatlike) * Juloah (notable similarities to Lhotlan, but they are hairy rather than feathered and have horns) * Kiilash (most notable member being ) * Khonlui ("Rhinobears?") * Ophelis * Ottrani * Oovi-Kat (originally chameleonlike; currently has no common trait, but is led by ) * Lhotlan (birdlike; most notable members are and ) * Shimon (monkeylike; includes ) * Sodjoko ;Tribes of the Sky * Besheb * Chyra ("the Silent Chorus") * Strig ("Reptilian butterflies!") * Numerous other currently unknown tribes ;Unknown * Skard (from Silence for the Damned) Culture General= Not much is known about their culture due to the mysterious nature of this race. However, we do know that many significant acts (like reproduction) involve heavy use of magic. The Marai vastaya have cultural ties with Mount Targon. The Moonstone protects its people from Voidborn, which come from the dark depths of the Guardian's Sea. However, the moonstone's energy needs to be replenished over time, so a Tidecaller of each generation is tasked to retrieve a new one from the contemporary vessel for the Targonian Aspect of the Moon. The Kiilash vastaya reside in Shurima. Their entire society revolves around the honor and glory of the hunt. Due to Shurima having a wide infestation of Voidborn creatures, the Killash see them as one of the most venerated and sought after prey. The Lhotlan vastaya have cultural and existential ties with Ionia. Being one of the oldest Vastayan tribes in existence, they have deep ties with their ancestral roots and protect their cultural heritage from the ever encroaching human population of the continent. The Shimon vastaya reside in Ionia. These apelike Vastaya are a wise, cautious people, and as pacifists, chose to build their society away from landwalkers, cultivating their society atop the tallest trees in Ionia. The Shimon see life as an evolutionary climb to wisdom, thus upon death, the Shimon believe they become stones, returning to the soil to begin the climb of life again. |-| Languages= Vastaya speak their own language, linguistically unrelated to various languages spoken by humans: * Vastayan basic word-order is . * Vastayan is a predominantly , which forms words by combining morphemes, yet the morphemes often remain unchanged; e.g. vi "wild" & om "magic" becomes vi-om "wild-magic". * Vastayan has at least two : masculine & feminine. * Interestingly, Vastayan grammar allows grammatical tenses to be affixed onto pronominal subjects, just like . Just as each human language consists of many dialects, so does Vastayan language: for instance, the Lhotlan tribe of and speak the Baraashi dialectVastayan Baraashi dialect; meanwhile, speaks her Oovi-Kat tribe's ancient dialect. * Vastaya Baraashi dialect (Lhotlan Tribe; created using real-life Finnish and Arabic elements as its basis) ** Baasi - I (future tense). ** Eli, Ella - Love (masculine, feminine). ** ** Faash - They (present tense). ** Ighilya - Great Grandmother. ** Iminha - Little One. ** Mi - My. ** Mieli, Miella - My Love (masculine, feminine). ** - A slang for "Blood traitor". ** Na - To not be. ** Om - Magic. ** - Farewell. ** Soura - To Gather. ** - Rest in peace/well. ** Tann - Here. ** Va'h - To be (present tense). ** Vastaya - Vastaya (the people). ** Vi - Wild. ** Vi-om - Wild-magic. * Oovi-Kat dialect (ancient Vastayashai'rei (?)) ** - spiritual essence ** Co- om Se-Henna - friends (compound; "we smile forever" (?)) ** Fa Hasici! - I like you! (in a good way) Trivia * In-universe, the appellation Vastaya means simply "the people" & is shortened from their supernatural ancestors' endonym Vastayashai'rei. ** Some Vastayan tribal names might've originated from human languages, due to Vastayans' partial human ancestry: *** < *mokaray "crocodile" < *mo(ṅ)k(u)-'' "devour"N. Ganesan, ''A Dravidian Etymology for Makara - Crocodile, p. 7; Marai < [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/m%C3%B3ri móri] "sea", Ophelis < [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E1%BD%A0%CF%86%CE%AD%CE%BB%CE%B5%CE%B9%CE%B1#Ancient_Greek *h₃bʰel-''] "help" or [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/h%E2%82%81%C3%B3g%CA%B7%CA%B0is ''h₁ógʷʰis] "snake", Ottrani < [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/udr%C3%B3s udrós] "otter", < [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/faveo#Latin *bʰh₂eu-no-s] "gracious one", etc. * Vastaya resemble yordles in the sense that both are animalistic in appearance and both have a strong connection to magic. ** is annoyed that humans mistakenly label yordles as vastayan. * The true existence and fate of the vastaya were unknown to mainland scholars until an explorer from Piltover, Eduard Santangelo, chronicled his findings of this mysterious race during his expedition to Ionia. Upon first encountering them, he coined the term 'Phantasma', but later adopted the local name for them. ** Santangelo mentions examples of vastaya ranging "from the winged humanoids of Ionia or the sporadically-limbed sandshufflers of Shurima, to the Freljordian scaled manatee with a look of perpetual discomfort on its face." * Vastaya tend to settle near springs where magic flows into the world or near the invisible streams that expand from these springs. While most vastaya need this supply of magic to thrive, they can go extended periods without it. * There is a very old treaty between specific tribes of Ionian vastaya and humans that deals with the sharing of natural magic. Over the last decade the humans have begun to abuse their share, causing a lot of concern from the Vastaya as well as mistrust between the races. * chemtech transformation may have been inspired by the Vastaya and their chimeric existence (which might have discovered when participating in Noxus' Ionian Campaign). ** Despite having vaguely vastayan features, is not a vastaya; was a plague rat that was transformed by chemical waste. ** On Summoner's Rift, the red team's shopkeeper may be a vastaya. * Half-breeds of vastaya and human are not considered true vastaya, but do have some vastayan blood that grants some form of shapeshifting ability.Vastaya Q & A * During the war with Noxus, certain vastaya tribes allied with the invaders, looking for a better deal. Media Music= ;Related Music Rengar, the Pridestalker - Login Screen| Nami, the Tidecaller - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Tidecaller| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| League of Legends Music- Rakan and Xayah Wild Magic Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Wukong Art Spotlight| League of Legends - Monkey King First Look| Rengar Art Spotlight| League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| Xayah & Rakan - Promo| Creative Collaboration Making League of Legends Champions| Crafting Ahri The Making of the Statue-0| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| Lingyun "Luke" Hu - League of Legends - Neeko animation Demo Reel| |-|Gallery= Ahri Concept 01.jpg|Ahri Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Concept 02.jpg|Ahri Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Ahri Concept 03.png|Ahri Concept 3 Ahri Concept 04.jpg|Ahri Concept 4 Ahri A Fair Trade 01.png|Ahri "A Fair Trade" Illustration Ahri Garden of Forgetting 01.jpg|Ahri "Ahri Garden of Forgetting" Illustration Vastaya Lore 8.png|Ahri "Vastayan Field Journal" Illustration Ahri ANewDawn Concept 01.jpg|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ahri ANewDawn Concept 02.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ahri ANewDawn Concept 03.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ahri ANewDawn Concept 04.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ahri ANewDawn Concept 05.jpg|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri ANewDawn Model 01.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Model 1 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Ahri ANewDawn Model 02.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Model 2 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Ahri ANewDawn Model 03.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Model 3 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Ahri Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Ahri Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Nami Teaser.jpg|Nami Teaser Nami Concept 01.png|Nami Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 02.png|Nami Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 03.png|Nami Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 04.png|Nami Concept 4 Nami Concept 05.png|Nami Concept 5 Nami Model 01.jpg|Nami Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami Model 02.jpg|Nami Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami Model 03.png|Nami Model 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami First Steps 01.png|Nami "First Steps" Illustration Nami ItA concept 01.jpg|Nami "Into The Abyss" Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami ItA concept 02.jpg|Nami "Into The Abyss" Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami Into the Abyss cover 01.jpg|Nami "Into the Abyss" Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami Into the Abyss cover 02.jpg|Nami "Into the Abyss" Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Neeko teaser 01.jpg|Neeko Teaser 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko teaser 02.jpg|Neeko Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko teaser 03.jpg|Neeko Teaser 3 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko teaser 04.jpg|Neeko Teaser 4 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko Concept 01.jpg|Neeko Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 02.jpg|Neeko Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 03.jpg|Neeko Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 04.jpg|Neeko Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 05.jpg|Neeko Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 06.jpg|Neeko Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 07.jpg|Neeko Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 08.jpg|Neeko Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 09.jpg|Neeko Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 10.jpg|Neeko Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 01.jpg|Neeko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 02.jpg|Neeko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 03.jpg|Neeko Model 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 04.jpg|Neeko Model 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 05.jpg|Neeko Model 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 06.jpg|Neeko Model 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 07.jpg|Neeko Model 7 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 08.jpg|Neeko Model 8 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 09.jpg|Neeko Model 9 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 10.jpg|Neeko Model 10 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Model 11.png|Neeko Model 11 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Animation Concept 01.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 02.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 03.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 04.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 05.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 06.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Splash Concept 1.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 2.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 3.gif|Neeko Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 4.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 02.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 03.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 04.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko The Monster of Kalduga Outpost 01.jpg|Neeko "The Monster of Kalduga Outpost" Illustration (by Riot Artist Ashley Mackenzie Rakan & Xayah Promo 1.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 2.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 3.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Xayah and Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Rakan Xayah concept 02.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan Xayah concept 03.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 04.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 05.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 5 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 06.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 6 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Rakan Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Rakan Concept 02.png|Rakan Concept 2 Rakan Concept 03.png|Rakan Concept 3 Rakan concept 04.jpg|Rakan Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 05.jpg|Rakan Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 06.jpg|Rakan Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 07.jpg|Rakan Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 08.jpg|Rakan Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 09.jpg|Rakan Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 10.jpg|Rakan Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 11.jpg|Rakan Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 12.jpg|Rakan Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 13.jpg|Rakan Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 14.jpg|Rakan Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 15.jpg|Rakan Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 16.jpg|Rakan Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 17.jpg|Rakan Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 18.jpg|Rakan Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 19.jpg|Rakan Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 30.jpg|Rakan Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 21.jpg|Rakan Concept 21 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 22.jpg|Rakan Concept 22 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 23.jpg|Rakan Concept 23 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 24.jpg|Rakan Concept 24 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 25.jpg|Rakan Concept 25 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 26.jpg|Rakan Concept 26 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 27.jpg|Rakan Concept 27 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 28.jpg|Rakan Concept 28 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Model 01.png|Rakan Model 1 Rakan Model 02.png|Rakan Model 2 Rakan Xayah Statue model 01.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Statue Models 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Rakan Xayah Statue model 02.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Statue Models 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 01.png|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 1 Xayah Puboe Prison Break 01.png|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 1 Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 02.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 02.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 03.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 03.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 04.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 04.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 05.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 05.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 06.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 07.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 7 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 06.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rengar Teaser.jpg|Rengar Teaser Rengar Concept 01.png|Rengar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rengar Concept 02.png|Rengar Concept 2 Rengar Model 01.jpg|Rengar Model 1 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Rengar Model 02.jpg|Rengar Model 2 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Rengar Splash Concept 01.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Wesley Keil) Rengar Splash Concept 02.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Wesley Keil) Rengar Splash Concept 03.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Wesley Keil) Rengar Prey 01.png|Rengar "Prey" Illustration Kha'Zix Rengar Adaptation.jpg|Rengar "Adaptation" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Rengar vs Kha'Zix Promo.png|Rengar vs. Kha'Zix (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Rengar ANewDawn Concept 01.png|Rengar "A New Dawn" Concept 1 Rengar ANewDawn Concept 02.jpg|Rengar "A New Dawn" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Rengar ANewDawn Model 01.png|Rengar "A New Dawn" Model Rengar PlushintheJungle Icon Concept 01.jpg|Plush in the Jungle Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Wukong Teaser 01.png|Wukong Teaser 1 Wukong Teaser 02.jpg|Wukong Teaser 2 Wukong Teaser 03.jpg|Wukong Teaser 3 Wukong Model 01.jpg|Wukong Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Wukong Model 02.jpg|Wukong Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Wukong Fast and Dumb 01.png|Wukong "Fast and Dumb" Illustration Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Xayah concept 13.jpg|Xayah Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Xayah Concept 01.jpg|Xayah Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 02.jpg|Xayah Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 03.jpg|Xayah Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 04.jpg|Xayah Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 05.jpg|Xayah Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 06.jpg|Xayah Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah Concept 07.jpg|Xayah Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 09.jpg|Xayah Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 10.jpg|Xayah Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 11.jpg|Xayah Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 12.jpg|Xayah Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah Concept 08.jpg|Xayah Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 14.jpg|Xayah concept 14 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Xayah concept 15.jpg|Xayah concept 15 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Xayah Model 01.jpg|Xayah Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 02.jpg|Xayah Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 03.jpg|Xayah Model 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 04.jpg|Xayah Model 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 05.jpg|Xayah Model 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 06.jpg|Xayah Model 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) See Also * Vastaya Universe Page * Eduard Santangelo's Vastaya Field Journal * Dev: On Vastaya Evolution Category:Races